


Dust's Cookie

by RoseDarkfire



Series: Three Little Dolls AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dusty Loves Cherries, F/M, Fluff, For Us Anyways, Kanji - Freeform, Map Reading, Mentions of Sexual Intent, Okinawa, Pet name, Sexual thoughts, Slice of Life, Tourist Feels, Wholesome, gift shop, its canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: Dusty wants to do something special for his mate, Oreo. Sadly it tests on his patience.
Relationships: Sans(Dusttale)/Original Character
Series: Three Little Dolls AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dust's Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/gifts).



> When I started writing I followed TheMsource's fic Skeletons in Heat. I instantly fell in love with it in the first chapter. Yeah, it's sexual and stuff but that's not the reason. It was a different kind of story out there. Yeah, it was another Reverse Harem but it evolved into something that I came to admire. So when I wrote Strangers on the Train I had not expected M to start reading it. Much less think it was that great. Now she's one of my biggest supporters and helpers when it comes to ideas. Along with one of my best friends. Hope ya like this M, stars know ya deserve it.

Dusty tried very hard to be patient when it came to domestic things. For his mate Oreo he would be as patient as a saint. But their trip to Japan was proving to weigh heavily on his patience. They were supposed to be on the way to the Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium. It was to be a surprise for her since aquariums were supposed to be serene places to visit. The images he had found online proved to be quite lovely. The problem with this whole plan was he was shit for navigating areas like Okinawa. The place was so jam packed with people that it was setting him on edge. 

  
  


From what he had read the numbers were well over a million people in the population. Dusty snagged one of the maps from a vendor tossing some cash at the guy. It had been a bit of a misunderstanding when he realized the currency had to be changed. He had taken a good chunk of his money changing it in for yen. So much went for something so little. He was sure that he would be spending quite a bit of the little coins on his mate. 

  
  


Glancing over her shoulder, he watched her standing at a vendor watching her order this lavender colored ice cream. Sweet Potato Soft Serve he figured when he saw her turn with it. Taro was another common one out here but she had been going on about trying that specific little treat. Watching her lick at the sweet treat made his magic flush over his cheekbones. Reminding Dusty of how worth it this trip would be all he had to do was just find his way around. If he could find the whale in front of the aquarium he would be happy. Yeah, it was sappy but she was worth it.

  
  


His Little Cookie was currently dressed in a black parka with the hood tugged over the top of her short auburn locks. Dragging his attention down the length of her body he found a little lavender skirt on her hips. The pleats just peeking out from the oversized hoodie making him notice the fishnet leggings combined with the black combat boots. The woman knew how to drive him crazy. To the point, he should be focusing on the map so he could find their way to the aquarium. 

  
  


The familiar scent of chocolate mixed with something spicy teased his nasal cavity before he felt an arm wrap its way around her. Pulling him against the smaller much softer feminine figure. Using one arm he wrapped it around her waist lightly stroking the base of her spine not tearing his attention from the map.

  
  


“hey cookie.” Dusty rasped out proceeding to caress her. “ya get yur treat ya wanted?” 

  
  


Cookie was his favorite nickname for her. He especially loved it when they binged an entire pack of the trademark cookies that she was named after. Sometimes while they had lazy days which involved lying in bed and binge watching series after series. Paps tended to get annoyed when he did that instead of being active. But Dusty liked to think he earned it. After all he was active at least in the bedroom. In a good way too.

  
  


_ Don’t You Start Thinking Like That Or I Will Spam Your Brain, What Little You Have, With Nyan Cat Sounds.  _ His spectural brother threatened. 

  
  


That made Dusty pause from reading the map. Oreo knew about Paps and the bullshit that he caused to the older living brother. Often he would find her screaming at said dead skeleton when Dusty had one of his episodes. Or violently swinging a pillow. She had so much spunk and yet… lavender magic pulsed in his left socket while he turned his head finding that little emerald soul of hers. A kindness soul, that was the mate that had been bestowed upon a psychotic murderer like himself. 

  
  


At first, he had been in denial that she was meant for him. Avoiding run ins with her by attempting to shortcut out. Not looking at her even when he had failed at that attempt to get out of the tight spot. But she caught his eye too much to keep up that little song and dance. Following her to the little shops she went to. Getting a glare from a redhead that Dusty honestly wanted to pat on the head. Quiche or Bae, was what his Oreo called her. They were platonic life partners which was fine with Dusty. Their little group of friends seemed to make things nicer. He had fewer episodes.

  
  


A lavender colored ice cream came in front of his face making him blink out of his thoughts Narrowing his heterochromic gaze on the treat. “Want some?” She asked bringing it back to her face to grasp a lick. “It’s not cherry but it’s pretty good.”

  
  


Dusty let go of the side of the map and grabbed her wrist which stopped her mid-lick. He took a moment to admire that cute pink muscle that peeked from her purple-coated lips. The image of his color on her mouth brought forth a myriad of every desire he had for her, never mind that they were surrounded by an enormous crowd. His Cookie would have no qualms in doing so either. Bringing her hand up to his mouth he opened his maw taking a lick off the ice cream that she held. Savoring in the vanilla nuttiness that made up the flavor. It was good but…

  
  


“it’s not cherry.” He grunted bringing his mate around the front of him. Pressing his front into her backside getting him to purr in contentment. “there that’s better.”

  
  


Call him paranoid but he didn’t like the idea of her being far from him unless she was around those that he trusted. Like his alternates or Cookie’s friends. This was a town that he was struggling to navigate and he didn’t want her to go off on her own. Bringing the map up to look at it again grasping his grounds. Might have helped if he bought the map in English too. 

  
  


“I told you it wasn’t cherry. Never seen a monster so picky about treats.” Cookie grumbled under her breath getting him to look down at her. 

  
  


“it's your fault. ya got me into tryin’ those cherry cordials, then that lava cake, then those cupcakes…” He listed a few more items looking down at her. “need i go on, cookie?” 

  
  


She only groaned in response making him chuckle. He could push her buttons as much as she pushes his. “So do you need help reading this map? Or are you going to pretend like you can read it?” She snickered going back to her treat.

  
  


“i will get this.” Dusty muttered trying to grasp where they were. The Japanese characters were making him groan.

  
  


A small finger rose to press on a part of the map lifting her head to look up at him. “We are here.” Of course she could read the map. She was just that perfect but this was a surprise and if he asked her for help she wouldn’t be surprised when the got there. “Do you want some help or no?”

  
  


“i can get it cookie.” Dusty stated showing his stubbornness. He liked to think that he didn’t need to rely on her for such tedious things but the kanji was annoying the shit out of him. “cookie ya can read this well enough but could ya point out the major marks on this map?”

  
  


It wasn’t weak to ask his mate for help once in a while. Oreo hummed lifting her hand to point out a few major marks listing what they are called. Making him catch the one that he wanted. Stars she was so patient with him. “where are we now?” Her hand reached up to touch the spot that she pointed to earlier. Trailing from the spot that they were then to the destination that he wanted to go. Okay, he had it.

  
  


Leaning into her he pulled her hood off the top of her head exposing her short brown hair. Pressing his teeth against the bare skin of the back of her neck just under delicate curls. Taking enjoyment of the way she wiggled against him. It was the one spot he enjoyed getting randomly. “thanks cookie. let’s get goin’ hopefully we can get there.” Stepping back from her he took her by the waist tucking her into his side mentally planning out their route to the aquarium. 

  
  
  


There were a few gift shops along the way and Cookie wanted to go check them out. How often would they come to Japan after all? She came out with these little earrings that were shaped to be oreo cookies. Dusty snickered at it till she showed him the set that were cherries. He wanted to see those on her almost immediately. Cookie had to explain to him that she couldn’t put them on until they were cleaned. Dusty grumbled in annoyance walking back into the gift shop. Finding a little bracelet that had a cherry charm on it. It had his attention until he saw the choker.

  
  


A slim black satin for the choker with a small red cherry dangling from it. He didn’t have anything for her to wear except the small brown leather belt she wore around her throat. The gold clasp on it reminds him too much of that idiot Crimson. As quick as he could, he snatched the piece of jewelry stand and walked to the register. Not missing the way that the woman behind the counter stared at him. 

  
  


Monsters were known about in this dimension and a lot of them had already gone outside of California where Ebott was. Choosing to forgo the use of glamor so that the rest of the world would see them. Dusty was no different, he didn’t want to be seen as a human. He was a skeleton monster and that's how he wanted to be seen. The only one who mattered was his Cookie. Sliding the choker onto the counter he gave a small smile to the woman. Knowing not to widen it all the way since it would make him look unhinged. The last thing he needed was another misled disagreement with the locals. 

  
  


The transaction went by smoothly she even placed it in a small gift bag. Saying her farewells to him in an honest sweet tone. Dusty couldn’t fight the grin on his own face while he stepped out of the store finding Cookie now nibbling on some weird Japanese Confection. “are ya gonna leave any room for dinner?” Dusty asked walking up to her.

  
  


“Depends on what dinner is going to be.” Cookie smirked up at him getting Dusty to shake his head. Slinging the bag over his arm he stepped into her space smiling down at her. “Careful Dust they might think your going to maul me?”

  
  


“if i did then they wouldn’ be able to tear their eyes from the sight of ya.” Dusty chuckled reaching up to remove the leather belt from her neck. “but then i’d have to ya know stab ‘em in the eyes because they dared to look upon ya that way. thinkin’ them dirty thoughts that should only be reserved for my twisted mind.” 

  
  


Dusty knew Oreo took in the insanity he carried. She made him feel like he could be that way around her. Not all the time of course he was allowed to be soft like his former self would have been. Lazy like his Cookie enjoyed being curled against his chest while he stroked her hair. Getting death glares from Quiche. To him, this is what his happiness consisted of and he enjoyed that. 

  
  


Shoving the belt into the gift bag he took a sweet moment to admire that adorable blush she currently sported. She may talk big about being all into it but she could blush about sex like a virgin schoolgirl. Reaching into the bag he dug out the new choker admitting that it would look so much better than that belt. “what gettin’ all shy on me cookie?” 

  
  


“N-no.” She stammered trying to keep up that tough girl act. 

  
  


The black satin color contrasted beautifully to that pale skin of hers. Knowing that it would draw attention to the mark she bore at the crook of her shoulder and neck. Clasping it from behind, he took a step back to admire the little piece of jewelry. Cookie reached up to stroke her fingertips over the soft ribbon reaching the charm. Rolling it between two tips attempting to grasp what it was. She smiled after a bit looking up at him before leaping forward to hug him. 

  
  


“Thank you, I love it.” She nuzzled her face into his sternum making him kneel down so that her cheek. Dusty wondered if she knew what the charm was. Last time he made a point to put one of poop emoji’s on the buckle of that belt. If she ever shown annoyance to the little prank he had never seen an inkling of it. Quiche had tossed it at his head telling him he should appreciate his mate more. Boy, that woman reminded him of the mother he never had. 

  
  


“it’s a cherry. now my favorite treat is on my favorite dessert.” He grabbed her hand and started walking trying to recall the path that he had marked in his mind. They were so far behind his scheduling but he was having so much fun with her. 

About an hour later Dusty turned down a corner not finding the landmark that should have been there. This was the third time they had done this none of which was serving to calm him down. Ruined it was all ruined. This was supposed to be a perfect day for them both to spend together. Go to the aquarium, walk around being all romantic and bullshit, then go to dinner. Which would have ended the night with some bed rocking fun. And… he couldn’t navigate an island.

Dusty pulled out the map looking it over once more. His frustration was getting the better of him, he knew that he couldn’t read the map. But his mind at that moment didn’t care the map should be doing as he wanted. Throwing the map in the air and pulling a blaster from the void. The blaster comes in the form of a dragon-shaped skull with a seam down the center of its bottom mandible. It dropped down showing a pulsing lavender glow splitting into two before a stream of the glow spilled out. Incinerating the map mid-air all while Dusty snarled out his frustration. 

  
  


This was supposed to be fun and right now all he wanted to do was pull his blade out. Finding something to carve into just so he could enjoy the spilling of those ruby droplets or the scattering of dust upon him. But he feels a small hand slide over her shoulder pulling him from those psychotic thoughts. Turning he came skull to face with Cookie finding her hazel eyes locked on him with comfort. That hand stroking his shoulder in a soft manner making him lock his arms around her waist. Leaning forward to bury his skull into her hoodie. Trying not to sob his eyes out. 

  
  


“What’s all this about, Dust?” She asks him wrapping her hands around him slowly stroking his spine. 

  
  


“i had this plan to take ya to the okinawa aquarium. it was supposed to be a surprise but shit keeps goin’ wron’. like gettin’ lost or unable to read the map. we been havin’ so much fun explorin’ an’ shoppin’ i just..” Dusty stops mid-sentence as she leans into him pressing her front into his her hands pulling his hood off his head. Stroking her small fingers against his skull serving to calm him down. 

  
  


“I’ve had more fun exploring Okinawa over going to some silly Aquarium, Dust. I think we are both tired now though and you don’t handle being too tired. Let’s shelve this for the evening go home we can make a pizza and watch some comedy movie. Or maybe that horror flick you have been wanting to see. Quiche is hanging out with Crimson tonight so we can go spend some time alone for a change.” Cookie spoke softly getting him to wrap his arms around her. Pulling her into his embrace stroking her back in response.

  
  


“i wanted to do somethin’ romantic for ya cookie. aquariums are supposed to romantic as fuck since ya can walk through admirin’ the different colors of fish. kiss ya in the jellyfish room an’ make it out to be this sweet experience.” Dusty sighed keeping her held tighter to him enjoying the light pop her bones gave off. He liked to do that once in a while ever since he found out she loved that.

  
  


“I think we have had a romantic experience without the aquarium. But if you insist on going there let’s try again tomorrow, okay? I’m really hungry and want to relax. Tomorrow I can look up a better path to the Aquarium and then we can go.” Dusty could do that and he knew that they could plan this out better when they were well-rested. 

  
  


“okay cookie but only cause ya are hungry an’ tired.” Dusty chuckled opening the void underneath them. They both fell until they landed in the bedroom Dusty unwilling to let her go just yet. He pulled out his phone and ordered the pizza on it. After it was ordered he turned onto his side keeping her cuddled against him. It wasn’t the date that he wanted but he could make due with this. She was his Cookie and he could handle putting off a romantic date at an aquarium till tomorrow. “let's take a nap till the food gets here okay cookie?”

  
  


She hummed and nodded her head in response. “Okay, but it isn’t going to be a very long nap.” It would be long enough for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oreo is M's Self Insert provided by TheMsource.


End file.
